This invention relates generally to processes for controlling insect infestations in a structure. More particularly, the present invention relates a process for eradicating existing termite colonies in a structure and preventing reinfestations through the use of minerals rather than chemical insecticides.
Kaloterme (dry wood termite) infestations in wood structures is a serious problem throughout much of the country. Termites can invade a residence and do serious damage before their presence is determined. Homeowners throughout the country expend significant amounts of money to discover kaloterme invasions, eradicate the termite colonies discovered, repair damage to structure, and inhibit future invasions. Among the procedures available to deal with kaloterme infestations are localized treatments of infested wooden members with a termiticide, and fumigation of the structure.
Fumigation of a structure is quite involved and is viewed as a drastic but necessary step to protect infested structures. Prior to fumigating the structure, all occupants must move out of the structure, all food items not in airtight bottles and cans (including those in refrigerators and freezers), must be removed or put in airtight specially approved plastic bags, and all medications, vitamins, cosmetics, etc., must be removed from the premises or bagged. Further, all live plants and pets must be removed from the premises, burglar alarms should be turned off, any natural gas supply to the premises must be turned off at the meter, trees, plants and shrubs must be trimmed back from the base of all exterior walls a minimum of twelve inches, and all vines climbing on walls and a attached trellises must be removed from the structure or killed. Additionally, property owners are often required to sign forms releasing the fumigation company of all responsibility and liability if damage should occur to roofs, skylights, solar panels, television antenna, rain gutters, landscaping, etc.
Once the structure to be fumigated has been so prepared, employees of the fumigation company must further prepare the structure by installing special tarpaulins over the structure in the form of a "tent". The structure is then ready for the introduction of either methyl bromide or vikane fumigants which, upon contact with kaloterme or wood destroying beetles, eradicates the undesired insect infestation.
Such chemical fumigants and termiticides are known to be hazardous to humans and the environment in general. Termiticides may be fatal if swallowed. Excessive absorption through the skin may be fatal and may cause substantial although temporary eye injury. Many such chemicals are toxic to birds and wildlife, and extremely toxic to fish and aquatic organisms. Moreover, the effects of chemical termiticides and fumigants, although believed to be safe for the intended purpose today, may prove to be unacceptably toxic at a later date as was the case with the chemical Chlordane, once approved by the Environmental Protection Agency but now banned for use by professional exterminators.
Present termite eradication procedures efficiently eliminate the termites that exist in the treated structure during the fumigant exposure time. However, there is absolutely no protection against termite reproductive swarms that could enter the structure again at any time following completion of the fumigation procedure. Thus, many structures require refumigation within two to five years following an initial treatment.
What is needed, therefore, is a process for controlling insect infestations in a structure, which does not require chemical pesticides to accomplish the desired result, but rather utilizes materials that are known be toxic to kaloterme but not to humans and pets. Additionally, there is a need for a process for controlling insect infestations which provides a permanent termite shield for a treated structure to prevent future infestations of wood destroying insects. Such a process should utilize materials that are odorless, do not discolor or stain exterior wood surfaces, and the cost must be comparable to the cost of present fumigation techniques. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.